Nawada district
|SexRatio = 946 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Nawada |Assembly = |Highways = NH 31 |Website = http://nawada.bih.nic.in/ }} Nawada district is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India, and Nawada town is the administrative headquarters of this district. The district was part of famous Magadh, Sunga and Gupta empires. It is located between historical districts of Nalanda and Gaya and falls under Magadha Commissionary. History Nawada is an important place in the state of Bihar. Before coming into existence as a new district, Nawada was a part of Gaya District. Historians established that this place was a reputed religious center for the Hindus in the period of Pal. The ruler of that time was fond of making temples and other religious spots. It is one of the reasons that there are so many temples and other religious places within this region. Some significant temples and religious spots within the district are Sobhnath, Sankat Mochan, and Gonawa Jal Mandir. Nawada became a fully-fledged district when it was split from Gaya in 1976. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Nawada is bounded by Gaya, Sheikhpura, Nalanda (Biharsharif) and Jamui. Geography Nawada district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Chile's Navarino Island. The district capital is located at Nawada town. Most parts of the district are plain but certain areas have hilly characteristics. *Rivers: Sakri, Khuri,Panchane,Bhusri by Kakolat, Tilaiya Economy Main Crops: Paddy, wheat, Pulses, vegetables Industries: Bidi factories, Sugar mills Handloom Silk The district had good sugarcane farming activities though the single sugar mill of the district located in Warisaliganj is currently not functioning. Kadirganj, located 6 km from Nawada, has a very old and famous silk small scale industry where many workers carry out the activities of cleaning and weaving of silk. It has commercial and trading linkages with Bhagalpur, a city famous for its silk business including export of silk from India. Nuclear Power Corporation of India Ltd has identified Rajauli in Nawada district of Bihar as the possible site for creating additional 2,000-mW nuclear capacity in the state. The Central Electricity Authority's site selection committee, which recently visited the site, is expected to submit its report within a month . Future course of action will entirely depend on this report. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Nawada one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions *Sub divisions: Nawadah, Rajauli *Blocks: Kawakol, Warisaliganj, Nawadah, Rajouli, Akbarpur, Hisua, Narhat, Govindpur, Pakribarawan, Sirdalla, Kasichak, Roh, Nardiganj, Meskaur Transport National highway 31 is passing from nawada by which it is directly connected with big cities like Ranchi, Jamshedpur, Bokaro, Dhanbad, Bihar Sharif and Patna. Delux buses are available from Nawada for all major cities and for patna at every half an hour. It connects two major railway stations Gaya jn and Kiul jn by Gaya-Kiul line. 2 Express trains and Several local trains are running in this railway line via nawada. It has got one of the best local market in Nawada district. Rajauli and Sirdalla is emerging as s significant market hub for the hinterland regions bordering the Jharkhand state. Rajauli and Sirdalla has also produced many professionals including physicians, surgeons, engineers who are working in many parts of India. Through sirdalla a roadway is there to connect it with Gaya (mostly known as 'Bodhgaya'). Demographics According to the 2011 census Nawada district has a population of 2,216,653, roughly equal to the nation of Latvia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 205th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 22.49 %. Nawada has a sex ratio of 936 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 61.63 %. Culture Tourist places * Kakolat Waterfall: It is a picturesque waterfall in Nawada district, popular with tourists due to its scenic surroundings. The falls also play a role in Hindu mythology, when according to legend an ancient king was turned into a python by a rishi's curse and lived within the falls. This is one of the best waterfall in India. Water of this fall is cold in whole year.The better season for tourist is summer. It can be reached from Nawada-Akbarpur-Govindpur road. Thali villege is nearest mile stone. Aroad goes from there to Kakolat. * Sekho Devra Ashram: Sarvodaya Ashram was established here in kawakole block by Jaiprakash Narayan popularly called JP.The Asram was inaugurated by Dr. Rajendra Prasad, India first President of India. Reportedly, he had visited Rajauli for rest and recuperation. * Hariya Sun Temple: Located in Hariya village under Nardiganj block, the temple is centre of devotion for the people in this area. Water of the pond nearby this temple is treated as sacred and having curative power for the TB patients. Many gather here for chhat puja as it has special importance. * Baba Majaar and Hanuman Temple (SANKAT MOCHAN): Located on NH 31, a shrine of Hazret Saiyyad Sah Jalaluddin Bukhari and a Hanuman temple is the symbol of communal harmony. Foundation day of temple is celebrated on Akshay Tritiya (third day of Hindu calendar month Baisakh). The urs is celebrated just after Urs at Ajmer. * Sitamarhi Temple: * Jama Masjid Amanwan * Jarra Baba ':- Located in Sirdalla, beside police station Sirdalla. It is famous for fulfilling the wishes. It is supposed that no temple should be made here. * Hanuman Mandir, it is situated at nawada nearest Kendua village. * Makkhar national NH 31 Road ranchi patna baba sayyed shafiulla shah baba urs eid date 12th night Qawwali * ' Cinema Hall :- Nibha and Natraj * Colony :-Ansar Nagar, Khan Colony, Moghlakhar,Meerdehtoli, Sharif Colony, BariDergha,New Area, Rajendra Nagar, Gadh Par, Paar Nawada,VIP Colony are the well known colony References External links * Nawada Information Portal Category:Magadh Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Nawada district